Beverage coolers conventionally permit a beverage to be stored for later consumption. Ice may be stored as well to maintain the cool temperature beverage. A movable spout permits the beverage to be poured as needed. One disadvantage of beverage coolers is they normally contain a single beverage which may not be sufficient for the user.
It would be advantageous to develop a beverage cooler with a separate, removable shaker receptacle incorporated therewith.